Nettoyant Abraxo (Fallout 4/76)
0.6 |valeur = 5 10 (intact) 15 (industriel) |composants = Acide x1 Antiseptique x2 Waste acid Waste antisepticx2 |composant de = Mentats Mind Cloud syringe |autres usages = |edid =AbraxoCleaner AbraxoCleaner_Rare (industriel) |baseid = (intact) (industriel) |footer = Publicité }} Le Nettoyant Abraxo, le Nettoyant Abraxo intact et le Nettoyant industriel Abraxo sont des objets bric-à-brac dans Fallout 4 et Fallout 76. Caractéristiques Le nettoyant Abraxo était un détergent populaire d'avant-Guerre produit par Abraxodyne Chemical. Il peut être trouvé dans beaucoup de maisons, laveries automatiques et Abris à travers Le Commonwealth. Les boîtes intactes peuvent être trouvées dans des endroits épargnés par les radiations, comme les abris non-compromis. Les nettoyants Abraxo intacts valent cinquante pourcent plus cher en caps que les boîtes usagées courantes trouvées. Le nettoyant industriel Abraxo a une couleur verte ainsi qu'une balise "Industrial grade" apposée sur l'étiquette. De par sa nature industrielle, sont potentiel est décuplé, et procure donc le double de composants comparé au nettoyant Abraxo classique. Artisanat Le Nettoyant Abraxo peut être recyclé en plusieurs composants de fabrication individuels utilisés pour l'artisanat : ; Fallout 4 Il peut également être combiné au poste de chimie afin de produire des Mentats ou des Mind Cloud syringes. ; Fallout 76 Emplacements ''Fallout 4'' Abraxo cleaner can be first seen in the Sole Survivor's house and cannot be picked up during the intro of the game. Abraxo cleaner 375 fixed locations in the Commonwealth, most commonly found within garages, janitor's closets and in basements. Including: * Eighteen boxes in Charlestown laundry. * Fourteen in Fort Hagen, seven of which are in the command center. * Twelve in Greenetech Genetics. * Eight in Vault 95. * Seven in The Dig. * Six can be found in Marowski's chem lab. * Commonly available from traders and general stores. Undamaged Abraxo cleaner * Seventeen can be found in Vault 81, four of which are in Alexis Combes' shop. * Nine can be found in Vault 114. * Three in the gift shop of Vault 118. Abraxo cleaner industrial grade * Two can be found in Poseidon Energy. * Two can be found in Parsons State Insane Asylum, one of which is in a box behind an Advanced locked door. * Two can be found in West Roxbury station. * One can be found on the top floor of Faneuil Hall. * One can be found in the kitchen of Sandy Coves Convalescent Home. * One can be found in Cambridge campus diner, in a small room off the kitchen on the ground floor. * One can be found in an unmarked Red Rocket slightly west of Quincy ruins. * One can be found in a small room to the back of the cafeteria in Suffolk County charter school. * One can be found in the Super Duper Mart on one of the shelves. * May sometimes be dropped by feral ghouls. ''Fallout 76'' Industrial grade * In the bathroom on the second floor of Overlook cabin. * Two can be found at The Whitespring Resort. Undamaged * Many can be found around the pathways and buildings at the Whitespring Resort. Galerie Undamaged abraxo cleaner.png|Undamaged Abraxo cleaner Abraxo cleaner industrial grade.png|Abraxo cleaner industrial grade Abraxo advertisement.png|Abraxo advertisement en:Abraxo_cleaner_(Fallout_4) ru:Чистящее средство «Абраксо» (Fallout 4) uk:Чистячий засіб «Абраксо» (Fallout 4) Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Objets bric-à-brac de Fallout 76